degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dallas-Clare Friendship
The friendship between Clare Edwards and Mike Dallas began in''' Season 12. Before Clare and Dallas became friends, they were enemies. Conflict History Overview They became enemies when Clare published an article in the school paper, accusing the hockey team of bashing the garden. The tension between Clare and Dallas got even worse when he decided to crash her birthday party, resulting in a fight between her friends and the hockey team. However, the conflict is settled once he apologizes to her in a rap. Season 12 In '''Sabotage (1), Dallas and some members of the hockey team enter the hidden room where Clare is having a conversation with one of Asher's interns. He asks Clare if should could leave, but she replies that she was there first, to which he just shrugs off. Luke pulls out some beer for the members of the hockey team to drink and offers Clare one, but Dallas tells him to let her be. After Clare leaves the hidden room, Dallas continues to enjoy beer with his teammates. Later in the hallway, Dallas asks Clare if she's okay after she throws away her presentation in the trashcan. After Clare tells him that she's not okay, Dallas suggests that she needs a beer, to which Clare decides to take him up on his offer. In the hidden room, a drunk Clare rants to Dallas about her situation with her internship and Asher, to which he replies is heavy stuff. When Clare kicks off her shoes and says that, "Talking is overrated," Dallas mistakes it as her wanting him to make a move on her and goes in to kiss her. Dallas manages to do so, but Clare quickly rejects the kiss and slaps him in the face and exits the room upset. When Clare publishes an article in the school paper, she goes to Principal Simpson's office and Dallas is seen in the background ready to defend his team against her accusations. When Principal Simpson starts to Clare's validity of her article, she tells him that Dallas and his teammates has brought alcohol on the school grounds, to which he responds that Clare was enjoying them yesterday. Dallas then admits that he and his teammates did infact bring beer on campus. Later in the hallway, Dallas and his teammates go up to Clare, Eli, Katie, and Jake and yells at them for getting the Ice Hounds three weeks of detention. Dallas then alludes to his and Clare's "kiss" in the hidden room in front of Eli before walking away from the group in anger. In Sabotage (2), Dallas goes to talk to Drew at work and Drew mentions how Clare is having her birthday party at he and Fiona's condo leading to Dallas finding out about. Drew asks if Dallas knows Clare and he says that they're "BFF's". At Clare's party, Dallas and his teammates crash and he hands her a gift wrapped beer before heading off to the buffet table. When Clare and Eli are having a conversation about her hiding things, Dallas interrupts and alludes to their "kiss" in the hidden room and her traumatic experience with Asher.Before Eli and Clare can leave her party, Dallas confronts both of them; still angry about Clare's article and the punishment of his team, Dallas provokes them both. Jake tries to get to Dallas, but Luke stops him from doing so by pushing him back. As Dallas is provoking Eli, he gets punched in the face, which causes a chain reaction and huge fight breaks out between him and Eli, Luke and Jake, and the rest of the party guests and hockey team. Friendship History Season 12 In I Want It That Way (2), Clare doesn't want to go to the Jay-Z concert with Dallas, and tells Alli to get the ticket back from him. However, she forgives Dallas when he raps an apology to her. In Ray of Light (1), they are both seen viewing Eli's video yearbook. In Zombie (1), Dallas tells Drew that Clare is liked by teachers, is organized, and is good at speaking. Later, he watches her push Drew in the kiddie pool after their debacle. In The Time Of My Life, During graduation Dallas notices Clare looking upsets, and asks whats wrong. She tells him she may have cancer, and he thinks she's joking and leaves not knowing she's serious. Trivia *They are mutual friends with Adam Torres, Drew Torres and Alli Bhandari. *Dallas has a rivalry with Clare's friend, Katie Matlin, her step-brother Jake Martin, and her boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy, though Dallas ended his conflict with Eli. *Dallas knows what Asher did to Clare. *They both are fans of Jay-Z, and attended his concert with Alli. *Dallas has a crush on Clare's best friend Alli. *Both have had some sort of a conflict with Katie, though Clare ended up becoming friends with her. *Dallas was the second person to know that Clare got fired from her internship. Alli being first person and the third is Eli. Gallery images (35).jpg images (34)).jpg degrassi-week-5-wrap-up-1.jpg sgjieo.jpg iouheo.jpg kifhush.jpg Dedw.JPG 3w3.JPG 7oiuoi.png uiouj8.png 89i.png 77hy.png 0227.jpg 0444.jpg 0255.jpg 897uioy.png Uioopk;l.jpg Callas kiss.jpg ;'kioy.jpg|Dallas thinks Clare is joking when she thinks she has cancer. 2013-04-07 19 01 55-DGTNPromo12391240 - YouTube.png|Dallas and Clare standing together at the 2012 Graduation Ceremony. Photo(22).PNG Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Season 13